Peter and Molly
by Rosiebelle243
Summary: When Peter meets Molly, he whisks her off to Neverland for some adventures! Sometimes, one must step back to truly move forward. Cute/Sad/Love The lot.
1. Chapter 1

Molly rolled over on her side with her headphones in, trying to block out the sound of her mother and father arguing. It wasn't the first time she had trouble sleeping due to their constant bickering, and she was ever so jealous of her younger sister, Catherine, who could sleep through anything. She sighed, turned on her nightlight and checked her phone. 02:32. Half past two in the morning already, and she had school tomorrow! At the tender age of 14, Molly was already planning her escape from the place she called "home". She had it all figured out. In 3 months time, in May, Molly would be 15, and even closer to being a grown up, and then she could take on the part time paper route that her uncle was in charge of on their street. She would earn approximately £20 a week plus tips, £15 of which she would save away in the piggy bank she had by her bedside for this very purpose.

"GRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU" Catherine was a rather loud sleeper, and Molly thought that even if she did doze off she would soon be awoken anyway.

Molly shared her room with her sister. Ever since her father, Martin Alexander Park lost his job at FairRight Industries, the family had had to trade their luxuries lifestyle and move in with Molly's grandparents.

"Oh do be quiet Martin, you shall wake the kids at this rate!" Molly's mother Elizabeth was a kind woman, but had become so exasperated lately that she hardly noticed that Molly had begun failing school, and the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Elizabeth had taken up childminding to earn extra money, so the house was in constant uproar between the hours of 08:00 - 16:30. Molly often visited the local park after school, where she would skip stones on the lake, and you could often see her on a swing staring into the sky. This is where Molly did most of her thinking, as it was quiet and peaceful and serene. You see, the children who left primary school would also visit the park just as they left school, and would be so tired by half past three that they would wonder home, leaving the park free for Molly to dream. Molly would think of her future a lot, of the home she would make for herself, perhaps with her best friend Judy, perhaps with a man, or perhaps with the boy from the stories. Maybe she would live with Peter Pan!

"Poppycock" she would sigh, and swing higher as if trying to go over the top of the swings much too fast. "Just kids stories" she would mutter. Molly's mother, and nanny had often fed her and her sister many stories as children, much younger than they are now. When she was 8, Molly found her mother wrapping her Christmas presents, and had decided Santa was a phony. At age 9 she began to wonder why a bunny would want to give her chocolate, and how a bunny could carry so much chocolate around anyway? She concluded this was also make believe. But not until this year, when she really began to think about it, did she start to doubt the reality of this so called boy who would never grow up.

"BAAANG" - "MARTIN! Put that down! … Stop sma-" a smash followed, and Molly turned her music off and put her pillows over her ears instead. Maybe if she left her window open…

"Neverland" she scoffed. "Really, I do believe if one could fly, and such a place existed, they would have been seen through telescopes or by the rocket ships" However, Molly could not help her curiosity. She had left her bed and was standing looking out of her window into the starry sky. "It is rather hot. Perhaps some fresh air won't hurt…" She opened the window, and peered out further, leaning over the window sill. With what she believed was her last thread of hope, she sighed, turned and retreated to her bed. Lying down, she scarcely remembered hearing some music, a lullaby or melody, so soft and as she sank into sleep, the music got louder, and louder, and louder. 'What was this?' She wondered, and before she could say "fairies!" or something else as short, her eyes shot open and she let out a small scream. Her scream was muffled by a hand, and she was face to face with a boy who appeared to be hovering over her. She shut her eyes, opened again, shut, and open, yet there he remained.

"Hey Tink" said the boy, "You woke her up with your light" his tone sounded annoyed. "What have I told ya about waiting outside when I come in to find the story books?"

A small light, which Molly hadn't noticed as of course she was not awoken by this, but music, was darting around the top left hand corner of her room, near the bedroom door.

Molly, feeling the boy above her had forgot he had her pinned down with his hand over her face, resorted to waving her hands in front of his face, attempting to ask "What are you doing?" but it was still somewhat muffled.

"Oh yeah, you" the boy started, "you gotta promise not to scream. You know who I am anyway, what's your name?" Molly stared at him "Oh, right" he took his hand away from her face, and she started up to sit on her bed, and the boy flew back, sitting himself at the end of her bed. "What are you?" Was all she could manage, which made the boy chuckle.

"You know me, you think about me every day! Well, at least you used to. Now it's more like every week. And if it becomes every month, I'm afraid I'll have to let go."

"What on earth do you mean?" She got out of her bed, and stormed over to him. The fairy flew by his side, lighting up their faces. "You… Why you're Peter Pan."

"I knew you'd get there! Eventually." He grinned, and flew over to the chest of drawers by the window.

"I'm Molly Amelia Park…Whatever are you doing? You can't look through my things! That… That's illegal! I'm sure…" She shut the drawer, just in time to lock the small light inside. She watched as the boy looked under her bed, and under her sisters.

"So where do you keep the story books these days?" Peter asked, flying over to a big box beside her sisters bed. "Ah! A treasure chest! Lets have at it matey!" He said gallantly before opening the lid to find old teddy dolls and toys. "Oh, girls stuff" Molly was in a great deal of shock, and by this point was sitting back down on her bed with her head in her hands not quite knowing what to do. She felt a presence beside her and looked up. Peter had sat himself down next to her, and began playing on a set of panpipes. "The music…" she said, as if everything was falling in to place. "The music! Do you know, I've heard that music almost every night of my life so long as I can remember?" Peter didn't look phased, even though Molly was on her feet unable to contain herself. "Yuhuh" was Peters reply. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I'll have to go to another house to find some stories" He made way for the window which was wide open and blowing gusts of leaves inside.

"No!" Molly exclaimed, making a frantic run to the window and catching his hand. She blushed, then grinned. "You know, I know lots of stories, ever so many. I don't need any books"

Peter looked like he was in deep thought over this statement "Wanna come with me?"

"Why, of course!" She clapped her hands together hardly believing her luck. "I'll have to leave a note, and pack some clothes and…"

"No time!" Peter grabbed her hand. "Now or never" he grinned.

"Then lets get going!" she exclaimed. "Wait"… her smile faded. "How shall we get there. And where exactly is 'there'?"

"Neverland of course! You know that! And as for how we get there, we fly! That reminds me, Tink? Where did that pesky fairy go now?" He flew slowly around the room listening intently. "Aha! Open the drawer, Molly" Complying, a small light buzzed out quickly, shaking a lot of sparkly dust everywhere. Before she knew what was happening, Molly was floating around the room with her friend of 10 minutes.

"Ready to go?" He asked, but was already by the window ready to leave.

"Lets go!" Peter took hold of Molly's hand, and out the window they flew, into the night.

"It's not far now" the boy reassured, squeezing her hand, as they approached the second star to the right.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that the layout of Neverland in this story is purely based on the Neverland from my imagination. Feel free to imagine it your own way as I won't go into great detail of the layout so everyone can imagine it how they wish.

"Hold on tight!" Was the last thing Molly heard as bright light enveloped her. She suddenly felt warm, but not unpleasantly warm, a nice warm like when you step off the aeroplane on the first day of your holiday. It felt splendid. Then almost as quickly as it came it disappeared, and she felt cold. Then came sadness, then overwhelming happiness, fear, comfort, what was the last one? She wasn't sure if just before she entered the magical world she felt overwhelmed with love or nausea. Either way, it had just come to her attention that she was no longer in the real world, for the sky she was defying gravity in was no longer dark but of the brightest blue. The sun was so bright, and was it smiling? She couldn't quite tell. She looked down, holding Peter's hand tightly. Did he squeeze back? She wasn't thinking straight. She began to wonder if she was dreaming, but surely it would be morning and mother would have woken her by now?

"Come on" Peter said tugging her hand "I wanna show you everything!" With that, Molly found herself being pulled farther down towards the deep blue of the ocean, and thought for a moment that Peter wanted to take her for a swimming lesson. She scrunched her eyes and puffed her cheeks out in a rather amusing attempt at holding her breathe, but they did not go under water. They hovered just above, and she noticed Peter staring admirably at his reflection in it. Nearing the edge of the forest floor, some mermaids were sitting on some rocks, combing their hair and chatting and singing and generally looking so beautiful. Molly smiled in glee, and pointed over.

"It's rude to point, dear" One of the mermaids smirked and splashed her tail at Molly, soaking her and in the process, Peter.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry!" She yelled in distress, and swam the few meters left between them.

"Oh that's alright, bit a water never hurt anyone" he smiled, and playfully splashed the mermaid back. She looked so delighted, and Peter and the mermaid began a splashing fight. Forgetting about Molly, he let go of her hand, resulting in her falling in the water as her pixie dust had worn off, and Tinkerbell was nowhere to be seen.

The mermaids squealed in delight, and were underneath her so fast that Peter never noticed, dare I say he wouldn't have even if they had yelled "Let's drown the poor girl" for he was too wrapped up in play. Molly tried to scream, and splashed around in the water frantically.

"…. And I wanted to introduce you to…Hey Molly? Where did she go?" Noticing what was going on, Peter swiftly dived under water, and cradled Molly in his arms, flying up and out of the water.

"So long, manatees!" And with that, they were off.

"They were awful" Molly sulked, her ego wounded. She had always dreamed of being a mermaid and thought them ever so lovely. Perhaps this world wasn't so fun…

"Don't worry about the mermaids, they're mean to everyone" This comforted Molly slightly, and she gave Peter a small smile. However when they're eyes met, he continued. "Except me, of course. Everyone likes me. Theres the boys" His eyes were fixated on the grassy ground, which was filled with a group of boys all dressed in animal skin and smiling from ear to ear. For the first time since meeting Peter, Molly felt slightly underdressed. Her nightdress wasn't exactly revealing, but it wasn't covering her legs. She marvelled at the fact that her slippers had stayed on, despite having flew into the sky and nearly being drowned.

"A lady!" one of the boys yelled in delight. "It's a lady, like Peter told promised!" another screamed in glee.

"Now now fellas, let me introduce you, to your new mother. This is Molly"

"Hello Molly lady, my name is Curly" Molly shook his hand, and in turn proceeded to shake each of the lost boys hands, a gesture none of them were familiar with, some of them staring at their hands afterwards wondering if she had put something in them.

"So this our-" "-new mother" The twins asked smiling.

"Ofcourse, I always find us mothers, don't I?" With this Peter done a terrific flip in the sky and drew out his knife, which Molly was sure he had not had before, and he stabbed at the air as if to assert his leadership. It finally dawned on Molly what the boys were talking about, for she had been far to busy admiring the boy in green.

"Mother? I cannot be a mother, I still need, mothering myself!"

"Nonsense" Peter lowered himself down to her level, but still hovered above the ground. "We've had lots of mothers, Wendy, Jane, Margaret… I think there's one more… my point is, they were all young too, and they were great mothers! Until they decided to go home and grow up!"

"Yeah" said Slightly, "They flew back home to become boring grown ups!" He made a rather odd imitation of what he believed being an adult to be, by pressing his arms to his sides and wearing a serious expression and rolling his eyes, making all the boys roll around laughing. Molly laughed too, if not for the sake of laughing, but to not give away that she was not all too bothered about growing up. Infact, she had been looking forward to it, willing it to come as fast as possible! She loved watching mother getting ready for a night out, trying on all of her shoes and the way father looked at her, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world! Then he would say something like "I love you, Elizabeth. Every passing day is perfect when spent with you". Had she not been gazing into the sky dreaming, she would have noticed that Peter had been watching her intently. The laughter died down almost as soon as it had started, and out of the corner of her imagination she could hear the faint wails of a child. She suddenly sprang into action and ran towards the noise, and picked up a small Tootles, cuddling him into herself.

"I wish I was a baby" Moped Curly "Then I'd get cuggles"

"Oh now now" replied Molly. "One is never to old for cuggles" and she hugged the blushing boy, and the rest seemed to follow suit, until all were stood in a circle hugging, with Molly and Tootles in the middle.

"Hooray for mother!" yelled Curly. "Hooray for mother!" they all began to repeat. They were now dancing in a circle around her, and she couldn't help but notice how happy Peter looked. Perhaps she could be happy here, but then again, perhaps all they wanted was a mother.

Thanks for reading! If you have any reviews or criticism feel free to get in contact with me, or if you have any ideas for what you would like to see happen later in the story. The next chapter will begin with Molly's first night in Neverland, then the following morning. May write it tonight and post it up in a few hours.


End file.
